1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus receiving a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays images on the basis of image signals. To perform image processing, the display apparatus requires a number of control programs such as a driver and algorithms. Also, a micro controller provided in the display apparatus performs image processing using the control programs.
The micro controller performing the image processing is divided into a master micro controller and a slave micro controller to perform the image processing more effectively by performing different processing respectively. Also, the control programs which are used for operation of the micro controller need to be updated for enhancement in their performance.
A process for updating the control program in a related art display apparatus 1 is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, according to the related art display apparatus 1, a second controlling unit 3 corresponding to the slave micro controller receives a control program, which is saved in an outer storing apparatus, through a connecting unit 4, and transmits the control program to a first controlling unit 2 corresponding to the master micro controller using universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) communication.
However, by the UART communication, it is impossible to receive information about whether the control program is needed for the master micro controller. Therefore, as the slave micro controller cannot identify if the control program saved in the outer storing apparatus is needed for the master micro controller, it is impossible to appropriately update the control program.